Entre dos mundos
by Carlsite01
Summary: Coral dash un chico que va en secundaria todo normal asta que llega a esa escuela una chica llamada twilight twilight nesesitava a coral dash para defender equestria del mal ya que coral ocultaba un poder impresionante. Coral acompaño a twilight a equestria a la fuersa Pero al llegar coral vio que es un pony desde ese momento comiensa las aventuras para coral dash
1. Capitulo 1

Entre dos mundos

Nota: esta parte de la historia se desarrolla en el mundo real tambien se desarrolla en una secundaria coral estaba 2do de secundaria

Yo era apenas era un chico de 12 años Mi nombre es coral dash night blade Mi padre me puso asi por que Coral:era muy misterioso y bonito De pequeño y tambien ahora

Dash:por que le recuerda auna amiga que perdio ase unos años

Claro que mis apellidos eran algo raros Por que mi padre era de la familia night Y mi madre de la familia blade

Pero bueno eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que esta historia escrita por mi me paso ase cuatro años y bueno aquí boy

En el mundo humano 4 años atras

Coral estaba en receso y platicando con su amigo ricardo

Coral dash :entonses que piensas sobre la chica nueva

Ricardo: noce laverdad es un poco tonta

Coral dash:"sorprendido"  
¡Por que!

Marco:por que no sabe usar una maldita computadora tampoco la maquina dispensadora

Coral dash: no la jusges ase 3 años y no sabia como usar una computadora y ahora mirame yo Todo un creador de animasiones no tanbuenas pero algo es algo

Marco:sierto. Y por que no bas a ablar con ella mira la sola con fluttershi En esa mesa vamos ve

Coral dash: ok ok ire

Al llegar ala mesa donde estaba sentada la chica nueva junto con fluttershi

Coral dash: hola fluttershi quien es tu nueva amiga

Flutershi:hola coral ella es twilight

Twilight se sorprendio a hoyr el nombre "CORAL DASH"

Twilight: tu eres coral dash verdad?

Coral dash: pues si

Twilight: te estado buscando por todos lados

Coral dash:"confundido"  
Emmm te conosco apenas hoy y ya estas disiendo que me as estado buscando por todas partes

¿?:"le susurra en el oido desde la mochila"  
No le digas eso dile que te mandaron a buscarlo

Twilight:callate spike "Le susurro a spike que estaba en la mochila"

Coral dash: ey no deverias traer mascotas ala escuela

Twilight:no es mi mascota es mi drag...  
Digo perro

Coral dash:"confundido"  
Ok bueno me boy a clase

Llendo a clases con su amigo ricardo

Coral dash: es mas rara de lo que pendaba

Pero choco contra una chica callendo los dos al suelo

Coral dash: que mier...

Coral no pudo termino la palabra bien que era una chica de primero.  
Coral corrio a ayudarle a levantarse

Coral dash:  
Losiento perdon no me fije Como te llamas

Sweetie bell: sweetie bell Y no te preocupes yo no me fije

Coral dash: lo siento bueno adios

Coral se fue asu clase

Coral al llegar a clase Coral dash: "con una cara maliciosa"  
Ven marco sientate al lado de mi

Marco desconfiado asepto y unis segundos antes de que se sentara coral le quito la silla asiendo que marco se callera al piso sentado

Marco:"enijado"  
¡Canron invesil de mierda por que jodido me quitas la silla!

Coral dash:"cagandose de la risa"  
JAJAJAJAJA ya we no esponjes

REGRESANDO CON SWEETIE BELL

Sweetie bell estaba con sus amigas que estas eran Apple bloom y scootalo

Sweetie bell: vieron al chico coral dash

Apple bloom-scootalo:  
Lo conoses

Sweetie bell: pues si abeses me lo ayo en la biblioteca y abese le digo que me pase un libro que no alcanso

Scootalo:"con una mirada picara"  
TE GUSTA VERDAD

Sweetie bell: CLARO QUE NO Bueno es hora de entrar a clase y cada a una asu clase.  
Dijo sweetie llendo asu clase

REGRESANDO CON CORAL DASH

Coral dash:we ya perdon

Marco: estabien pero que no se vuelva a repetir

Coral dash:we orita vengo ire al baño

Coral dash se fue de la clase se digio al baño Despues de aser del baño coral dash se iba air otrabes a su clase pero twilight se interpuso en su camino y le dijo a coral dash

Twilight: espera nesesito ablar con tigo

Coral dash:ok

Twilight: te lo dire Todo mira Te icupo que bengas aun lugar pribado

Coral dash se sonrojo y dijo

Coral dash:pa...para que

Twilight:tu solo ven

Coral dash la sige asta llegar aun espejo y dijo coral

Coral dash: un espejo para que

Twilight:mira te ocupamos en equestria y en pony ville eres el unico que contiene el poder para este asunto

Coral dash:"estaba demasiado confundido"  
Que?!

Twilight: solo salta al maldito espejo Si no saltas me pondre en modo frustrasion

Coral dash: NO

twilight em peso a despeinarse y a ponesr una sonrisa psicopata mientras se le dilataban las pupilas

Mientras que cantaba una candion muy rara

Twilight:  
Cuanto debi de meditar El mensaje que a la princesa ira Pues eso si no lo puedo evitar Una muy seria estudianteeee Scootalo el rock cantara Pero nunca consegira mejorar Con un pony ella de ve ablar Aaaa boy a romper Creo que e perdido el control Quiero saber como consegir el control

Salio sweetie bell de tras de una pare disiendo

C'mon Twilight sigue cantando:  
Y bamos a trollear un poco mas Mira las bananas muertas de risa Que me dises que me pasa Dime solo un poco quiero saber Presentando a pinki pie Twitch? Twitch?  
Mira asia arriba Mira sorprendido con lo que miras Vamos escapemos con los bronys Rayos de sol al despertar choca los cascos Ven a saludar Rayos de sol a des pertar choca los cascos Y ven a saludar

Coral dash: "asustado"  
QUE MIERDA

twilight:" vuelve asu estado normal"  
En tonses vienes o no

Coral dash: ok pero no vuelvas a aser eso

Y twilight iso un echiso y lo disparo asia un espejo

Twilight:entra al espejo

Coral dash:si no estoy idiota eso esta solido

Twilight: su yo entro tu entras?

Coral dash:si

Twilight entro con toda La confianza.  
Coral dash tenia los ojos de plato Cuando entro al espejo

Coral dash: juro que me voy a repentir

Coral dash escribio una carta rapida y se la en vio asu amigo marco

Marco: que onda con la carta

Coral dash: me voy adios Coral dash corrio y salta asia el Espejo-portal

Coral sintio como si estubiera Viajando por un agujero de gusano Al llegar Coral se en contro con twilight Pero coral dash se sorprendio con lo que avia pasado con su cuerpo

Coral dash:"grito"  
¡SOY UN PONY!  
CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 Mundo nuevo vida nueva

Coral dash: "sorprendido"  
¡POR QUE CARAJOS SOY UN PONY!

Twilight: ay acostumbrate

Coral dash era un pony con pelaje azul claro con alas su crin era azul agua y con Azul obscuro sus ojos eran de color rojo.  
Coral no tenia cutie mark

Coral dash: y para que me trajiste

Twilight: mira ya te dije y ahora tendras que acompañañarme a mi biblioteca

Coral dash: para que

Twilight: tu solo ven

Llegaron a la biblioteca y twilight dejo su alforja junto con spike.  
Twilight empezó a buscar entre sus libros

Twilight: mira ahorita tendremos que enseñarte a como bola

Coral dash: volar tengo alas?  
"Mirandose las alas"  
Ok ok esto se puso mas raro

Twilight: y para enseñarte a volar tendremos que ir con raimbow dash

Coral dash: ¡dash! Mmmmm "Pensando"

Twilight: que pasa algo con ella?

Coral dash: no tu sigue

Twilight: despues iremos con apple jack Despues con celestia y luna para lugo terminar aqui por la noche "Poniendo una cara troll"

Coral dash: terminaremos al anocheser y que pasara en el otro mundo? Cuanto tiempo me quedare?!  
"Dijo nervioso"

Twilight: bueno si lo asemos rapido terminaremos pronto

Primero se fueron directo con Raimbow dash . Raimbow estaba en un árbol descansando

Twilight: oye raimbow quisiera saber si le pudieras enseñar a volar a un amigo

Raimbow los miro y le dijo

Raimbow dash:ok pero me imagino que es el no? A quien le voy a enseñar no?  
" apuntando a coral dash

Twilight: si es a el

Raimbow dash: muy bien"bajandose del arbol" primero alsa tus alas

Coral dash:y eso como lo ago

Raimbow dash: al menos saves mover tus alas

Coral dash:apenas hoy supe que tenia alas

Raimbow dash:" asiendo una face palm"  
Este sera un largo dia

Despues de dos horas de entrenamiento coral ya pudo volar un poco alto y algo rapido

Raimbow dash: aprendes rapido

Coral dash: si lo se

Raimbow dash: suerte que te tienes alas algo grandes

Coral dash: siiii alas grandes "Tomandolo en doble sentido"

Twilight:bueno muchas gracias por enseñarle a volar

Raimbow dash:no ahí de que twilight.  
Oye coral su quieres aprender un poco mas a volar no olvides visitarme

Coral dash: ok adiós Raimbow

Twilight y coral dash se dirigieron al castillo de celestia y luna

Al llegar al castillo ...

Twilight: princesa celestia e traído a quien me pidió

Coral dash: hola

Celestia: mmmm me parece que no sabes mucho de este mundo verdad

Coral dash:no la verdad noce si apenas aprendí a volar

Luna:coral tendrás que entrenar mucho para que liberes tu verdadero potencial Y claro twilight te Dara el entrenamiento necesario

Celestia:muy bien tu entrenamiento comiensa mañana ahora pueden irse

Coral y twilight se fueron y se dirigieron a pony ville al llegar fueron con apple jack

Coral dash: y quien es apple jack

Twilight:ahora la veras "Gritando" ¡APPLE JACK PUEDES VENIR UN MOMENTO!

Apple jack: si ya voy "Grito desde el granero"

Apple jack salio

Apple jack: hola twilight quien es tu amigo Que te esta acompañando?

Twilight: a si queria que lo pusieras a trabajar

Coral dash: que?!

Apple jack: losiento twilight ahora no estoy muy ocupada para enseñarle a algien como se trabaja aqui

Twilight: "un poco desepsionada"  
A bueno entonses vuelvo mañana

Apple jack: si adios

Coral voltio para despedirse pero veia como un liquido blanco de masiado seca de su intimidad

Coral dash: oye twilight creo que ella estaba ocupada asiendo otra cosa que no es su trabajo

Twilight: por que lo piensas

Coral dash: por que creo que estaba teniendo sexo en el granero

Twilight:"soprendida"  
Que?!  
Por que cres eso!

Coral dash: por que traia semen en su intimidad

Twilight:"sorprendida"  
Y tu que le andas viendo pervertido

Coral dash: no fue intensional por que cuando ella. Se volteo traia unas cuantas gotas que eran muy notables

Twilight: bueno solo ay que llegar ala casa

Coral dash: ok

Al llegar a la casa de twilight

Coral dash:oye si me mantendrás en este mundo asta mañana donde dormiré

Twilight:subiendo las escaleras ahí estana cama ahí dormiremos los dos

Coral dash:"sonrojado"  
No ay otra cama

Twilight:si el piso

Al caer la noche...

Twilight: bueno a dormir

Coral no dijo nada y se fue ala cama

Todos se acostaron y apagaron las luces Despues de una hora a coral le dio Sed y se le vanto por un vaso de agua

Coral dash: y ahora como me tomo la maldita agua

Coral agarro el vaso con la boca y logro tomarse el agua.  
De regreso ala cama coral vio sin intensiones vio la intimidad de twilight

Coral dash:wow noooo En que estoy pensando mejor me ire a dormir

Pero el se mantubo viendo la intimidad de twilight coral se exito y aserco su pesuña a la intimidad de twilight y la impeso a sobar Twilight empeso a soltar unos pequeños gemidos de plaser coral se aserco a ella y empeso a lamer la intimidad de twilight Coral se empesaba a exitar mas y mas twilight soltaba gemidos de placer cada ves mas fuertes asta que coral se detubo por que twilight se movio un poco.

Coral dash: creo que es suficiente me ire a dormir

Coral se fue a dormir pensando en lo que avia echo y coral se sentía muy genial Despues de unos minutos coral se durmio.


	3. Capitulo 3

Nota: si me van a hacer una sugerencia No insulten que este es mi primer fan fic

Capitulo 3 Entrenamiento forzado

Los dos ponis se levantaron de la cama sin Decirse nada y bajaron a desayunar.  
Twilight le sirvió de desayunar a coral pero este reclama

Coral: que un emparedado de flores?

Esta le contesta Twilight: algún problema con tu emparedado

"coral se empezó a enfurecer "  
Coral: Si que son flores y como crees que comeré Pan con flores

Twilight:"enojada"  
Entonces que comerás

Coral: cruce el portal con mi mochila?

Twilight:pues creo que si y creo que la dejaste justo ahí "Señalando un librero"

El poni fue y agarro su alforja (Ya que su mochila se transformo en alforja)  
Y agarro un emparedado de jamón y lo puso sobre la mesa

Coral: esto si es un emparedado "Se lo empezó a comer"

Twilight:"con una mirada de curiosidad"  
De que es tu sándwich

Coral: de jamón y queso Por que

Twilight:comes carne!?

Coral: pues claro

Twilight cubrió al poni del sandwich y lo lanzo contra unos libreros y twilight se alejo

Twilight: "asustada "  
Alejate de mi no me comas

Coral:"muy a dolorido"  
Por..que..hisiste...eso "El poni se desmayo"

Al despertar el poni estaba amarrado en la cama de twilight

Coral: que por que!

Twilight:eres carnívoro

Coral:si pero no como carne de poni solo de cerdo y de pavo

Twilight:"desamarrando al poni"  
Eso me lo hubieras dicho antes

Coral: pues no me dejaste me lanzaste contra unos PUTOS LIBREROS!

Twilight: si lo siento Pero ahí que ir con la princesa

Los dos ponis se dirigieron a tomar un tren para llegar mas rapido.

AL LLEGAR...

Al llegar ellos se dirigieron al castillo Donde estaban celestia y luna

Twilight:coral esta listo para recibir su entrenamiento

Celestia:muy bien coral sige me

El poni siguió a celestia asta llegar a un cuarto muy extenso con un monton de armas, muñecos para golpear, maniquís Entre otras cosas mas

Celestia: empezaremos a ver como te defiendes

Coral:no voy a pelear con usted

Celestia: entonces ya estas muerto

Celestia empieza a levita con su magia una lanza y la apunta Asia coral.  
El poni levita una lanza y la apunta Asia celestia.  
Celestia es la primera en atacar arroja la lanza Asia su contrincante El poni lo esquiva y arroja su lanza celestia la detiene y la lanza contra el poni este solo se lansa contra el piso

Celestia: creo que te falta entrenamiento

3 HORAS DESPUES...

Celestia: creo que ya te enseñe Todo lo que deves saber

Coral:"exageradamente cansado"  
AY NO JODAS POR FIN

Celestia:Espera como levitaste esa lanza

Coral:ni puta idea

Celestia: ok eso es raro pero ya tienes el don de aser magia aun sin tu cuerno bueno sin mas que desir te puedes ir

El poni exhausto se va fuera de la sala donde twilight lo espera

Twilight:por que tardaste tanto

Coral: mejor vámonos te digo cuando lleguemos a la casa

AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DE TWILIGHT...

Coral se fue directamente a la cama

Twilight: te quería decir una pequeña información

Coral:"con la cabeza en la almoada" Cual es

Twilight: en tu mundo tienes 12 años pero aqui se te aumentan 3 años por lo que ahora tienes 15 años

Coral:wow genial soy mas mayor "En tono sarcástico"

Twilight: buenas noches coral

A LA MEDIA NOCHE...

Twilight se levanta de la cama para ir por un vaso de agua al regresar twilight se le ocurrió ver a coral que estaba exitado

Twilight: "mira al poni con cara de excitación"  
Mmmm párese que estas teniendo sueños sucios no veo lo malo si veo si te exitaste "Twilight ve que el poni esta exitado "

Twilight sin pensarlo empieza a lamer el pene de coral pero el poni se despierta de golpe

Coral:"muy sorprendido y sonrojado "  
QUE MIERDA ASES!

Twilight:"sin saber que desir"  
Emmm emmm

Coral: por que estabas lamiendo mi PENE!

Twilight:"super sonrojada"  
Es que emmm

Coral:no lo pudiste aver echo con spike

Twilight:emm nooo el esta muy pequeño y eso seria pedofilia

Coral: no mames que pedo con tu vida

Twilight:"con cara de seducción"  
Pero esto será parte de tu entrenamiento

Coral: que?!

Twilight se sube a la cama y besa a coral en los labios después ella va adonde esta su pene y lo empieza a lamer

Coral:"súper sonrojado"  
Que ases twilight

Coral sin pensarlo levita a twilight asía el otro lado de la cama y le dise

Coral:"le dise serio"  
Twilight que tal si cuando acabemos Todo esto del entrenamiento lo asemos para ya no estar con el estres y sin problemas ok ok muy bien buenas noches

Twilight solo se queda en shock por la respuesta que ledio coral así que solo decidió apagar la luz y dormirse

Twilight: espera como me levitaste si no eres un unicornio

Coral:mañana te lo explico

Los dos ponis de durmieron.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4 I'am takito

Despues de dos horas de entrenamiento

Coral como era su tiempo libre fue aun nuevo puesto de tacos También avía en el puesto con un poni anunciando sus tacos El poni tenia un traje de taco

Toni(anunciante):  
¡TAQUITOS COMPREN SUS TAQUITOS!

Coral: de me uno de asada

Tony:  
Asada y eso me imagino que es carne no?

Coral: a huevo!

Tony:"sorprendido"  
Jodete caníbal "Sacando una escopeta"

Coral:"asustado"  
Oye solo como de pavo y de cerdo Y DE DONDE SACASTE ESA PUTA ESCOPETA!

Tony:  
Ok lo siento ven te invito unos tacos de flores.  
Da igual la escopeta

Coral:  
Ok ya que pero también tengo una orden para llevar

3 HORAS DESPUES...

Coral:"satisfecho"  
MUY RICOS!

Tony:  
Ok te acompaño para que me digas donde vives para poder entregar los jodidos tacos!

Coral: muy bien

Los dos fueron a la jodida casa de twilight

AL LLEGAR...

Coral:ya llegaron los tacos Tony:ok ya me voy por que tengo una entrega nocturna hola y adiós

Twilight:" de la reputa madre enojada"  
Que chingados te estuve esperando por tres putas horas

Coral: lo siento como te pagare

Twilight:"con cara de exitasion"  
SEXO

CORAL:" súper sonrojado"  
Que mier...

Twilight lanzo al poni a la cama y empezo la MAGIA

EN LA CASA DE RAIMBOW Y SCOOTALO...

Tony: ya llegué con los tacos

Raimbow:"encabronada"  
Por fin los tacos an llegado

Tony:  
Lo siento como te lo pagare

Raimbow:"excitada"  
Pues pasa y sígueme

Tony:"sonrojado"  
Es...ok

Raimbow:"agarra los tacos y los pone sobre la mesa"  
Ven conmigo

Tony en ese momento se puso nervioso y se empezó a excitar un poco Raimbow lanzo a tony sobre la cama/nube Y raimbow se puso encima de el poni

Tony:"excitado y sorprendido"  
QUE MIERDA HACES!

Raimbow:"con una voz de seducción"  
VIOLAME!

Tony:pero eres Virgen y no te quitare tu virginidad

Raimbow:no me importa solo hazme sexo y ya!

Tony sacado su pene y penetrándolo en la vagina de raimbow.  
Tony subia y bajaba a raimbow

Raimbow:"gimiendo"  
Ay...ay...mas mas y mas!

Y raimbow empezó a mamar pene *0*-(

Tony:ahí vieneeee!

Raimbow:  
QUIERO Todo TU SEMEN DENTRO DE MI!

LUEGO llego scootalo

Scootalo:"muy sonrojado y sorprendida"  
Que están asiendo

Tony:"demasiado nervioso"  
Es tamos...ju...jugando al twister

Socootalo:"con cara picara"  
No están jugando al twister

Tony:como mierda sabes!

*FLASH BACK*

En la casa casa clup de las cmc Estaban tres ponis viendo una revista de kamasutra

Scootalo:"sonrojada"  
Esta posición es muy vergonzosa no cres apple bloom

Apple bloom:"muy sonrojada"  
Si como no yo soy la que te esta sobando los flancos

Sweetie bell:  
A ja yo soy la que esta en la pagina de masturbación (sola)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

Raimbow:"jalando el pene de tony"

Tony se sale por la ventana y se dirige a la casa de twilight

Scootalo: raimbow es lesbiana

Tony al canso a oír a la poni pero no le importo

AL LLEGAR...

Tony:"de la reputa madre cansado"  
Twilight!

Twilight: que!

Tony:Raimbow es lesbiana Twilight:si ya lo se

Tony:ES QUE...es que...

Twilight:que dilo que tengo un putero de sueño y tengo que volver a la cama con coral

Tony:WTF con coral?

Twilight:cállate carbron y no cambies de tema

Tony:ME VIOLE A RAIMBOW!  
Y luego me entere de que era lesbiana

Twilight:¡ que chingados isiste cabron!

Tony:solo poquito

Twilight lo levito y lo desmayo

Coral:"medio dormido"  
¡QUE COÑO PASA AYA ABAJO VEN AQUI Y CONTINUA CON TU TRABAJO MAGICO Y TAMBIEN CONTINUE EL SEXO!

Coral se quedo dormido al igual que tony


End file.
